


Day of Rest

by The_Exile



Category: Royal Blood | Gemfire
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen, Video Game Mechanics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Fighting is prohibited on the sixth day.





	Day of Rest

In the moonlight, Ishmeria was finally calm and still. The soft wind and the hoots of owls, the rustling in the bushes of tiny nocturnal rodents, the hovering glimmers and tinkling bells of woodland Fey - these marks of the Ishmerian wilds once again took over, on this one mandatory day of peace, hard won and still brutally enforced by the Gem Wizards. Their one remaining great magic not corrupted by the Lankshire traitors. At nightfall on the fifth day, fighting would cease, unresolved conflicts going to the defenders. Until the sun rose after the sixth day, peace would reign.


End file.
